Jiu You
Nine Nether Bird aka Jiu You is one of the main characters of "The Great Ruler". Nine Netherbird's father is the Patriarch of Nine Nether Clan. Appearance In human form, the beauty of Nine Nether is not inferior to Luo Li and Xiao Yu and others. After her evolution into an immortal bird, her overall appearance was changed again. Even in the eyes of Mu Chen, he felt a touch of surprise. Tall and slender body, wrapped in black dress showing exquisite curves, jade legs straight and slender, black silk dropped till the waist, the original cool look but more mysterious and noble atmosphere, Smart eyes like a burning black hole, which can give people having a feeling of intoxication. Personality In the beginning, she was chilly, full of wildness and carefree. But later, she is full of a mysterious sense of charm, but also because of her possession of a pure Primordial Undying Bird bloodline, she is not easy to approach. Story For an unknown reason, she came nearby the hometown of Mu Chen, Northern Spiritual Realm. She failed during the evolution, in the Black Eerie Swamp. Later entered into the body of Mu Chen and tried to kill him. But she was suppressed by the mysterious black paper in the body of Mu Chen. When Mu Chen went to the Northern Heavens World, he obtained 2 high ranked beast blood essence and was targeted by others. Jiu You attempted to swallow the blood essences, but it was too strong for her, she was forced to form Bloodline Bond with Mu Chen as last resort. From then on, Mu Chen was able to use some of her power as his own. Bloodline Bond is a higher form of utilizing beast blood essence rather than simply swallowing it up, because it allows the beast to keep their intelligence and prevent the power from waning away with time, but it is rarely seen on human because of proud nature of high ranked beast. It also has the downside that if one died before another, it will cause the other party severe injuries, even death. Mu Chen bought Northern Sea Dragon's Blood Essence to help her to evolve into Nine Netherworld Bird. After the evolution, she was in deep slumber and when she woke up she had successfully evolved into Nine Netherworld Bird. In the Hunting War, together with Mu Chen, she defeated Ji Xuan showing the supreme strength of terror. Later, she reclaimed her king position of the Nine Nether Palace of Great Havenlaw Domain. After spending some time in the domain, Mu Chen and Nine Nether participate in the Hunting War where their strength increases towards 5th and 6th level Sovereign. After winning the battle against the DivinePalace and taking over half their territories, Nine Nether receives a message from her clan saying they’d be bringing her back to it. Knowing that this would expose the Bloodlink she has with Mu Chen she urges him to disappear and run away, the elder in charge of bringing her back ,Tianque, tells him that while it’s not impossible to overlook the matter of the bloodlink it will be very hard. The condition was for Mu Chen to enter the Divine Beast Origin and help Nine Nether obtain the blood of the Undying Bird so as to cleanse her bloodline from the impurities stemming from the link. The elder does not urge Mu Chen for an answer but does tell him that if he has the courage, to come to the Nine Netherbird Clan and fight for a quota to enter the Divine Beast Origin. After Mu Chen obtains his quota, in Divine Beast Origin Mu Chen and Nine Nether go to the God’s Graveyard located in the Myriad Beast Graveyard . There Mu Chen senses that his Phoenix Tattoo is buzzing with familiarity and fear, recognising this as a sign of the Undying Bird presence they head in to try and find the Inheritance left behind. After defeating Bai Ming with Mu Chen’s first execution of a Divine Ability Self-Sacrificial Demonic Punch (that he’d obtained earlier in the Divine Beast Origin). Mu Chen and the rest head off for the Platform with the Undying Bird statue. The statue opens its eyes and sends a wave of highest grade Undying Flames, seeing this Nine Nether uses her own blood to protect Mu Chen from the burning of the crystallized Undying Flames. Mu Chen uses the weakening of the flames to his advantage and decides to absorb them into his sovereign ocean. Seeing that Mu Chen had passed its trial, the statue opens its beak and released a palm-sized crimson gem, it’s inheritance blood essence.Chapter 1059: "Might of the Demonic Punch" - WuxiaworldChapter 1061: "Inheritance Blood Essence" - Wuxiaworld After refining the blood and with the guidance provided by the Undying Bird Sovereign Nine Nether breaks through to the 9th Sovereign Realm, which allows her to have the title of Emperor in the Great Heavenlaw Domain. She and Mu Chen return to the Domain to vie for the inheritance of the Ancient Haven Palace that Mu Chen needs. Chapter 1076: "New Formation of Kings" - Wuxiaworld Nine Nether chooses to fight Oldman Ku, after a small fight she uses her newly learnt art, The Undying Fire Cloak to win her seat as Emperor. Nine Nether and Mu Chen head to the location of the Ancient Haven Palace in the depths of Extreme West in the Greatlaw Continent. Together with Lin Jing they trick a prince into a debt of 100,000,000 Sovereign Liquid drops after a fight. While exploring the Haven Palace, she obtains the Lesser Divine Ability called Wind Summoning Art . Later when she achieved minor success in cultivating it she learns that the Divine Ability stems directly from one of the the 36 Peerless Divine Abilities the Greater Wind Summoning Art. Even though it is classified as Lesser, it still increased Nine Nether’s speed until she could fool Mu Chen’s sight and he believes she could be as fast as an Earthly Sovereign with her cultivation of Ninth Sovereign. While in the Haven Palace she obtains a Greater Baptism of the Heavenly Lake by gathering 99 Spirits of the Heavenly Lake together with Lin Jing and Xiao Xiao. With it she ascends to the Perfected Ninth Grade Sovereign Realm, just a small step away from the Earthly Sovereign. The baptism also caused her physique to rise to another level. Finally she is left behind when Mu Chen goes to save Luo Li as her cultivation wasn’t enough to be of help. After Mu Chen became a Lesser Earth Sovereign and went to save Luo Li. Nine Nether felt inadequate as her strength could no longer keep up with Mu Chen so she left Mu Abode and went back to her clan to seek evolution into the Undying Bird. After pestering her father for an opportunity, he decided to take her to the Phoenix Clan to claim their quota of the Deification Pool. Unfortunately the son of the current Patriarch of the Phoenix Clan, Huang Xuanzhi practices the Divine Ability Nine Circulation Saint Art, one of the 36 Peerless Divine Abilities and he needs to devour the bloodline of a Divine Beast in order to make a breakthrough in his cultivation of it into the 9th Nirvana which would allow him to breakthrough into Saint Heavenly Sovereign. Therefore when Huang Xuanzhi sees Nine Nether’s Undying Bird bloodline, he chooses her as the sacrifice needed as the Undying Bird and the Phoenix are closely related. Because Nine Nether truly needs the opportunity presented by the Deification Pool she can’t just leave, and the Phoenix Clan wouldn’t allow it either after seeing her bloodline. Thankfully the quota allows for a protector, and the Nine Nether Clan, calls upon its only Heavenly Sovereign, a Late Phase Spirit Heavenly Sovereign, but it is not enough as Huang Xuanzhi is a true Immortal Heavenly Sovereign. Knowing they were in a difficult position they sent Elder Tian Que to bring word to Mu Chen. When the day of the opening of the Deification Pool came, Huang Xuanzhi made his move and attacked immediately defeating the Nine Netherbird elder and when Xuanzhi was about to kill him, Mu Chen arrives in time to save both the elder and Nine Nether. After asserting dominance and a brief exchange of words, both Mu Chen and Nine Nether enter the pool to seek opportunities. While inside the pool, Mu Chen helps Nine Nether gather as many Peak Blood Essences as he can, in order to help her evolve. After Mu Chen defeats someone, Kong Ling’er, Lin Cang and Xiao Tan offer a collaboration deal to Mu Chen as they needed his help to fight Huang Xuanzhi and vie for a Quasi-Saint Peak Blood Essence, he agrees as he needs the essences for Nine Nether. As a team, they succeeded in luring Huang Xuanzhi into a trap sealing array and obtained the Blood Essence, according to their previous deal Mu Chen and Nine Nether took 40% while they took 20% each for a total of 60%. They parted ways and Kong Ling’er revealed her plan to Lin Cang and Xiao Tan, which was to play Oriole to the mantis and cicada Mu Chen and Huang Xuanzhi. Unbeknownst to her, Huang Xuanzhi wasn’t trapped in the array, just a 50% strength clone, and he confiscated their share of the Blood Essence for himself. Feeling confident about his chances of beating Mu Chen, he goes to find him to seize the remaining share and Nine Nether’s Booodline. After a difficult fight where Mu Chen had to use both of his Peerless Divine Abilities, he defeated Huang Xuanzhi and obtained his 60% Blood Essence, which Mu Chen decides to use to further evolve his Dragon-Phoenix Physique, while leaving Nine Nether with the remaining 40%. After leaving the Phoenix Clan, Mu a Chen and Nine Nether return to the Nine Netherbird Clan to undergo closed door cultivation and focus on breaking through, after 2 months of refinement, Nine Nether successfully evolves into the Undying Bird after her Lightning Tribulation was successfully passed. Her true body now has the appearance of a Black Phoenix. With her evolution complete she steps into the Late Phase Spirit Heavenly Sovereign Realm. Trivia * While in the manhua she immediately showed her human form, only a chapter after her debut, in the novel, it took her 224 chapters to show her evolved and human forms. * She doesn't have a proper name throughout the Official Translation in Wuxia World, she's allways referred to as Nine Nether/ Nine Netherbird. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beasts Category:Great Havenlaw Domain Category:Nine Netherbird Clan